Jojo Part 7: Two's of Two's
by Thantos23
Summary: What if when Pucci restarted the universe it didn't make the Steel Ball Run we all know and love? What if it made our universe instead? Follow Angelo Joestar, the latest in the Joestar bloodline as he fights the forces of evil and solves the mystery of his home city.


_**Hello and thank you for taking a look at my story. This is my first one so it might not be the best but you can help me make it better by leaving a review that tells me what I did right or wrong. Well I won't waste your time by making you read this so enjoy!**_

 _ **I do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventures**_

"Come on kid just give us your wallet and we'll let you go" said a grizzled man as he pointed a pistol, "yeah just do what we say and you can go free" crowed another man as he held a large knife.

"Tempting but I'm gonna have to say a no to that" a young man said with a cocky smirk; he had spiky blue hair and dark eyes with tan skin. He held himself with confidence that he should have _not_ had in this situation as he was getting mugged in a dirty alleyway. He wore an unzipped black hoodie that complemented his red t shirt and black jeans, his hands were in his pockets and his eyes seemed to not even register that there was a danger at all.

"Cocky little shit!" growled the man with the knife before he charged the teen, intent on skewering him. The teen sighed as he put his hands in his pockets, eyes still having that cocky glint in them as if the man who was charging him was just a child with toy sword. The man slashed at the teen but he dodged out of the way his hands still in his pockets; the man attempted to stab him once more but the teen simply leaned out of the way of the knife. The man growled angrily before delivering a flurry of stabs and slashes that would have killed any normal person but not the teen, the young man smiled smugly as he deftly ducked, weaved and dodged each and every strike, his hands never leaving his pockets.

The teen seemed to have enough as the mugger's next attack was halted by the young man grabbing his wrist, he smirked before delivering a crushing knee to the mugger's elbow, breaking his arm with a sickening ' _CRUNCH'_.

"ARGH!" the man screamed as he cradled his broken arm, "YOU PIECE OF SHIT DIE!" yelled the mugger with the gun as he pointed it at the teen's head before hesitating at what he saw. The young man _still_ had his hands in his pockets with disregarding eyes and a smug smile as he stared down the barrel of the gun. "DIE!" the mugger once again said before pulling the trigger and sending the bullet at the teen; time seemed to slow down as the bullet drew closer and closer to the defenseless young man. The mugger looked away, not wanting to see the splatter before moving to his defeated ally that still cradled his broken arm.

"Hey you left this here" a voice sounded behind the mugger, he whipped around and was shocked speechless at the sight before him. The bullet _stopped_ in front of the teen and remained in mid air about 6 feet away from his face; the bullet then dropped to the ground as if whatever was holding it there let go of the small metal projectile. The teen's cocky smirk still spread across his face as he walked to the stunned mugger, his hands never left his pockets.

"You know what's one thing I really despise?" the teen said as he grew close to the still shocked mugger, "weak people like you that think they can go after the strong" he drawled as his face still sported it's cocky look. "They think they can become something when they can't...so why don't you just blow away?" the teen said he got within six feet of the mugger.

The mugger became angry at his words and attempted to speak before he jerked back in surprise as he was now behind the teen and looking at the back of his head. The mugger whipped his head around as he analyzed his surroundings in confusion before looking back at the teen as he turned around to meet the confused mugger.

"Goodbye" the teen said before lifting a hand from his pocket and waving lazily, "what the fuc-" the mugger didn't finish as what looked to be an outline of a fist appeared in the center of his chest, the mugger coughed up blood before being launched into a wall and _through_ it as dust and other debris littered the area. The other mugger simply got up and ran out of the alleyway, disappearing into the streets.

The teen sighed before walking to the beginning of the alleyway and picking up a black backpack before grabbing his phone from his pocket, eyes widening as he looked at the time. "SHIT!" he swore as he flung his backpack onto his back and took off down the sidewalk. " _I'M GONNA BE LATE!"_ he screamed in his mind as he turned into an alleyway and jumped up towards a fire escape; it looked like he wouldn't make it but then a red aura emanated from his body as a figure appeared, reaching for the ladder. It had segmented black armor that had gaps that showed red skin and black tribal tattoos underneath, it's head was unarmored and was red with more tattoos covering the side of it's face. It had no mouth but had black eyes with glowing red pupils. The figure grabbed the ladder, denting it slightly as it also grabbed the teen's hand and whipped him effortlessly up dozens of feet and onto the roofs above before disappearing and reappearing next to the teen.

The figure turned translucent as it seemed to meld with the teen before he took off, running faster than any human possibly could. He jumped and leaped over gaps and alleyways, dodged chimneys and other obstacles as he neared a large building in the distance.

A young man sighed as he rested his head on one hand and looked out an open window, he had blonde hair with blue highlights and wore a strange concoction of clothes with a formal white dress shirt underneath a formal checkered vest but was tucked in a pair of black sweatpants . He was in a classroom with other students chatting behind him while other teens walked through the hallways to their respective homerooms. A older woman walked into the classroom as the students quieted, "okay class please take your seats" she said as she pulled out an attendance sheet and began calling out names,"Rhyder Zima?" a young man with brown hair raised his hand near the front of the classroom, "here" he said, "Adel Lineyka?" a teen with his feet on his desk and cocky smirk spoke, "I...am here" he said dramatically as the teacher rolled her eyes and continued.

"Rico Zeppeli?" the blonde haired teen simply raised his hand with a sigh before he spotted a figure darting from roof to roof as he neared the school, "Hey is that Jojo?!" a girl asked as people started to crowd the windows much to the teacher's chagrin, "twenty bucks says he'll be late" said a teen in the small crowd. "I'll take you up on that bet" Rico said as he walked to the window, "he only has a minute left!" the student exclaimed, "he'll make it" Rico responded before turning to look out the window and smirking as he saw a red aura around the figure that nobody else seemed to notice. "Whatever, easy money" the teen said before looking back out the window.

"Come on come on" Jojo muttered to himself as he used his strange power to speed himself up before jumping down onto the street and into oncoming traffic. A car headed directly toward him but didn't impact as Jojo had backflipped over it and landed in a slide to go under an oncoming truck before flipping back up and sprinting towards the school. He spotted Rico in the window as he mouthed ' _I bet on you so hurry up'_ Jojo rolled his eyes before kicking up his speed and neared the school. ' _I'm gonna have to do something crazy'_ he thought to himself as he veered his course to run straight at the window that Rico had left open. With a strong leap he dived into the classroom and into a chair that slid perfectly into an open desk just as the teacher called out his name "Angelo Joestar?" she said, "present" the teen responded.

The class was silent as they stared in shock at the display, "...you owe me twenty dollars" Rico said, breaking the silence as the teen who made the foolish bet hung his head in defeat and gave Rico his twenty dollars. "Student's take your seats and Angelo you're lucky that I don't send you to the office because of that stunt" the teacher chastised, "sorry" Angelo responded, not sounding apologetic at all.

 _ **-SCENE BREAK-**_

After the teacher had finished attendance the students were given some time before their classes would start so they were chatting away as Rico walked up to Angelo.

"Thanks Angelo you made me that much richer" Rico joked as he used the teen's real name, "Anytime" Angelo said as he relaxed in a chair, "You used your stand to augment yourself?" Rico questioned the teen, "yeah I learned to do it a couple of days ago so I've been itching to try it" Angelo explained while taking a sip from a water bottle in his backpack. Rico sighed sadly as he took a seat, "I need to get better at the whole 'stand' thing" he said before his body emitted a light blue aura and his stand appeared behind him. It was covered in loose fitting white bandages that showed some dark blue skin underneath, it had gun crosshairs on the back of each hand and another one in the center of it's chest. The stand's head was not covered in any bandages and had a yellow visor that covered its eyes. It also had what looked like a giant sniper rifle strapped on its back that was colored in a midnight blue with white checker designs on the barrel.

"Look's like Slim Shady is still alright" Angelo said as he too summoned his stand, the red and black figure much more bulkier than the lean blue and white stand. "We both know that your Crown the Empire is still much more powerful than my Slim Shady" Rico said as he gestured to Angelo's stand, "Your stand is completely different from mine though" Angelo pointed out as the two stands seemed to regard one another. The two teens looked around at the chatting students around them as they seemed to not notice the two figures floating in their midst, some even walking _through_ them as if they were ghost.

"I still think it's weird that nobody can see them except for us" Angelo commented as they watched other people completely ignore their stands. The bell for first period rang as a chorus of groans and moans emanated from the class, Rico sighed as him and Angelo grabbed their backpacks and headed to class.

 _ **-SCENE BREAK-**_

Eventually the day ended as Rico and Angelo walked home with the sun beginning to set off in the distance casting the sky in a beautiful orange hue. They chatted about video games, anime, girls and other random things as kids their age should but, eventually the subject of stands was brought up.

"Hey Angelo, do you think there are other stand users other than us?" Rico asked as he crossed his arms behind his head as they walked down a deserted street. "I'm not sure, there might be" Angelo responded with his hands in his pockets and a slight lean in his posture as he walked, "but it would be cool to fight another stand user other than you" he continued with a small smile. "Sorry but I can't exactly control how strong my stand is" Rico deadpanned as he crossed his arms, Angelo laughed but stopped immediately when he saw the group of men that came out of the alley in front of the two teens. There were twelve of them each with the same colored orange hoodie and jeans, some had tattoo's and piercings while others had crew cuts and other edgy haircuts.

"That's him, that's the guy who did this to me!" one of them said he grasped a cast on his right arm, Angelo recognised him as one of the muggers that he beat up in the alleyway in the morning. They pulled out an assortment of weapons like knives, chains, baseball bats, and a couple even had guns.

"Um Angelo who are these guys?" Rico asked with a slight twitch in his eye, "I might have beaten two of them in an alleyway this morning" Angelo responded with an innocent smile, "why am I not surprised?" Rico said as he sighed and turned to regard the group in front of them. "Whatever let's just beat them and go home" he said as he summoned Slim Shady, the white and blue figure materialising in an instant and taking the huge sniper rifle into it's hands. "Fine by me" Angelo responded as he cracked his knuckles, Crown the Empire appearing as he did so cracking it's own knuckles. "You better take us seriously this time kid!" the mugger with the cast yelled as the group of men surged forward.

Crown the empire turned translucent as it merged with Angelo, a bright red aura surrounding him as he dashed forwards and delivered a roundhouse kick to the closest criminal, launching him into a nearby light post causing it to bend as the criminal slid off it and onto the ground, knocked unconscious from the ferocious blow. Slim Shady quickly reloaded a magazine with a blue lightning bolt on it into the sniper rifle and fired at one of the criminals at the back of the group causing him to spasm and fall to the ground as if he was hit by a taser. The white and blue stand started to rack the bolt of the gun multiple times per second as it rained bullets upon the thugs even as more showed up to enact revenge. Angelo was a whirlwind of punches and kicks as he dashed to and fro, dispatching each thug with a single hit of his powerful stand; a small group tried to attack at once to overwhelm him but Angelo just smirked as he summoned Crown the Empire and punched each thug but instead of being thrown back they all appeared about 10 feet away with confused looks on their faces. Angelo waved goodbye as the thugs looked up before knuckle imprints appeared on their bodies as they were thrown in random directions on the street.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" a terrified thug screamed as he and a few others ran away and disappeared into an alley. "Serves them right" Rico said as Slim Shady hovered close to him, "I'm disappointed that they barely even put up a fight though" Angelo said sadly as Crown the Empire disappeared and the bright red aura dissipated. "You're a maniac" Rico said as he and Angelo began to walk back home.

 _ **(In a different part of the city)**_

"N-no please" a terrified woman's voice said as a group of men surrounded her, "lookie here a person thinking she can just waltz around here like she owns the place" one said as he looked at her with a cocky smile, "you know that this is our territory right?" he questioned as the others nodded their heads. "I'm sorry! I promise I won't come here again!" the woman shakily said as she clutched her chest, "We can't just let you go now can we?" the thug said as he looked her up and down, "but I'm sure if you use those nice lips of yours we can...compromise" he said suggestively as the woman's eyes widened. "N-no!" the woman said as she pressed herself against a wall, "you don't really have a choice, hold her down boys!" the men advanced but before they could grab her they were all blown back by a mysterious force.

The men groaned as they shakily climbed to their feet and rubbed their heads before they spotted a man in the alleyway, he had white spiky hair and a white goatee, he wore a black and white pinstriped suit with a tucked in black dress shirt underneath. He looked like a card dealer in a fancy casino or a nobleman about to enter a ball.

"Well it looks your fates has been chosen" he said, his voice deep and gravelly. The men looked confused before they screamed in pain and _burst_ into blood and gore, coating the alleyway in crimson. The woman screamed as she looked upon what was left of the men before a shadow loomed over her and she looked up to see the man was standing over her with a maniacal grin on his face. Suddenly a figure appeared behind him, it was a bulky humanoid figure with white skin and a king card on the back of one hand while the other hand had a joker, it was covered in die designs all over its body and had a piece of it's chest missing. Inside the hole in it's chest was a large six sided die that hovered there motionlessly. "I wonder what your fate will be?" the man asked himself before the die in the center of his stand started to spin as the it reared up to strike the woman.

 _ **-Later in the day at Angelo's house-**_

"Late this afternoon the bodies of five individuals were found, four appeared to be male while the other was a woman, the bodies have not been identified as they seemed to be just splattered gore, the police are investigating this as a gang-related killing" a news woman spoke as Angelo and Rico sat on the couch, their eyes widening slightly at the picture of what was left of the bodies being shown on the screen, obviously heavily censored but still disturbing nonetheless.

"Who do you think did it?" Rico asked Angelo as they continued to watch the news. "I think another stand user did it" Angelo responded as he looked at the scene with a critical eye, "a stand user!?" Rico questioned, surprised by the response. "Yeah I mean look at them" Angelo said as he gestured to the gruesome scene on the television, "it looks like a bomb went off in there" he exclaimed, "now unless there's a new gang around here that can blow people up it has to be a stand user" Angelo finished as he got up and went to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"The only thing now is to find him" he said with a mouthful of cookie, "wait what?" Rico said with a raised eyebrow, "you want us to go after a homicidal maniac that is also a stand user?" he asked incredulously. Angelo grabbed a glass of milk and took a long drag before looking at Rico with a serious expression, made less so with the milk mustache on his lip, "yes, it will be dangerous, suicide even but think about it...it would be SO much fun" he said, his expression quickly turning sinister.

Rico just stared at Angelo for what seemed to be forever before a small smile spread across his face as he shook his head, "why am I not surprised?" he asked himself exasperatedly. Angelo walked over to Rico, his fist extended, "let's go get ourselves a stand user" he said with a grin. Rico fist bumped him, "let's do it".

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW AND HAVE A NICE DAY :)**_


End file.
